Conventionally, disk drive components are tested by connecting a printed circuit board to a storage device test equipment and the disk drive components. To form such a connection, contacts on the printed circuit board are soldered to wires, which are electrically connected to the storage device test equipment and the disk drive components.
However, soldering the wires to the printed circuit board can damage the printed circuit board due to the high temperature of the soldering gun. Furthermore, the wires may be soldered incorrectly onto the printed circuit board. Unfortunately, the detection of such problems may not occur until the printed circuit board is already connected to the storage device test equipment and in use for the testing of the disk drive components. This can require additional time to replace the printed circuit board or resolder the wires.
Even when the wires are soldered correctly onto the printed circuit board, such a soldered connection may be prone to displacement during use, requiring a resolder of the wires or a replacement of the printed circuit board. Furthermore, the printed circuit board which has wires soldered to it generally has a short life cycle and is subject to a high burn out rate. When the printed circuit board is burned out, it would have to be replaced. Furthermore, the printed circuit board which has wires soldered to it may have an unstable current flow in the printed circuit board. This may cause the disk drive components to have unstable timing or actuation.